This I Promise You
by Ranner
Summary: A new student transfered at your school. He is hot. He is cool. He became famous for just a small period of time. What more, he is living next to your house! Can you fall for him too? KK! AM! Please R&R! this is my first fic...
1. The Rising Sun

****

**This I Promise You**

****

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin (Rurouken) belongs to Mr. Nobuhiro Watsuki. I am just one of the people out there who made a fic from the original story, so please…. don't sue me!

**Author's Notes:** Minna-san konnichiwa! Hello everyone! I am a very avid fan of RurouKen and I have been reading fanfics since the world began! So being a 'feeler' that I am, I started to right my own fic. For that reason, this fic is my first. I am hoping that you would all give this fic a chance and please read it! Please don't hesitate to leave a review, comments and suggestions on the way I write. I am not very good in English so please help me to improve…. Tell me what you think of my fic… I am all asking for your support… Thank you

P.S. if you don't like the story, please tell it to me in a nice way… Thank you again

Otanoshimi ni! Enjoy Reading!

Ranner

* * *

**The Rising Sun**

The sun is up and there are just so many things that you can do for the day that lies ahead. Things to start and things to finish. Face your responsibilities in your home, your school and in your self.

This is the daily life of Kamiya Kaoru, a 16 year old raven haired individual. She wakes up as the sun rises. Waking up early in the morning may give you much time to spend. She has been doing these for quite some time now. She arranged her bed after she woke up; afterwards she takes a bath and getting ready for school.

"Kaoru, breakfast is ready", her mother called from downstairs.

"I am coming mother", she responded while tying her hair into its usual ponytail after drying it. She loved her mother very dearly. Her mother is all she's got right now, after her father died three years ago.

Since it is spring, Kaoru's wearing the prescribed school uniform for a girl which is a white blouse with a dark blue ribbon and a matching dark blue checkered skirt. It is the proper uniform for girls in their school.

She went down and had breakfast with her mother. They talked about many things during breakfast, and undeniably, breakfast is Kaoru's favorite meal of the day. It is only in breakfast time that she and her mother will eat together, talked about things and shared a laugh.

Her mother is a very busy woman, being a nurse at a hospital few miles away is not a joke. Even though they are not poor, they need so save money for their secular things and especially for Kaoru's future. She is, after all going to college sooner or later. But, despite all of this, her mother buys time just for Kaoru.

"Mom, you forgot to gave me my allowance yesterday" Kaoru said as she descended from the stairs. She saw her mother taking her apron off and getting ready for the upcoming breakfast.

"Really? I'm sorry I forgot Kao. I will give it to you later ok, after I finish washing the dishes" said her mother, Kamiya Natsumi. If Kaoru wakes up as the sun rises, her mother wakes up before the sun does. So, right now, she is already dressed in her white uniform, cooked breakfast and set the table.

"Ok. So what is in the menu right now?" Kaoru asked walking to the kitchen as she smelled the mouth-watering aroma lingering in the air. You can tell that the food is delicious by just smelling it.

Her mother is a very good cook, and sometimes she is wondering why she didn't inherit that. She really is terrible when it comes to cooking. No matter how hard she practices, there's still no use! If the food is not raw, then it is burned. If the food doesn't taste anything, then it tastes bad! (Do you get what I mean?) She only knew how to cut the vegetables and prepare the ingredients, but when it came to choosing the right taste, she is worthless. She can only have a decent meal during breakfast if, and only if her mother cooked it! That is, one of the reasons why breakfast was one of Kaoru's favorite meal of the day is the food.

"Um, Fried rice, Chinese style vegetables and some spring rolls." her mother answered. They sat down on the table and after saying "Ittedekimasu" they began eating, talking and sharing.

The food was indeed amazing, Kaoru is very much satisfied. After eating Kaoru rushed upstairs to brush her teeth and checked her school things to make sure that she didn't forget anything and checked her appearance on the mirror to make sure she looks neat and presentable. Her mother washed the dishes and checked her belongings too.

After coming down, her mother gave her a few hundred yen for her allowance. She thanked her mother and kissed her. The both of them checked the house to ensure that there are no appliances left on and the doors and windows are properly locked. Together, they went outside to their parked car and hopped inside. Her mother is the one taking her to school.

* * *

She kissed her mother goodbye and exchanged a few words like "be careful" and "take care". She then entered the school gate with an arc above bearing the name and crest of Yuudai Comprehensive High. 

The ground is so peaceful, you can even hear the sounds of the birds because only a few students are present and you can see them here and there cleaning their classrooms and hallways.

It takes a while before Kaoru came to her own classroom for the reason that she had to pass a few building first and use the stairs before she can stand in front of the door of her room. She noticed, upon nearing the room that the door is slightly open, so that means someone is already inside.

She opens the door at the same time greeting the person inside "Ohayou".

"A good morning to you too Jou-chan" said a male voice. It was Sanosuke Sagara, her annoying but adorable classmate who happens to be one of the varsity players of their school. He is wearing the prescribed uniform for boys which are a white polo with a dark blue necktie and pants.

"Sanosuke! Whoa! It's a miracle you came early today… and cleaning! I never thought you know how to clean! And I was half expecting to see you at lunch!" cried Kaoru lightheartedly, surprised at the sight of Sanosuke arranging the tables and chairs all the while holding a broom on his right hand for the first time after so long!

"C'mon Jou-chan, am I really that bad? Well I think you shouldn't be surprised to see me coming early before you and cleaning the room from now on until next month!"

"And why is that?" asked Kaoru, while placing her belonging on her table and looking at Sano thinking of the possible reasons whys he is acting this way.

He smiled, "I was worried about you, and you work too much since you became the prexy of the class."he joked.

She gave a small laugh "Oh Sano! Why don't you just tell me that this is your punishment from Shinomori-sensei? Being late many times in his class really do pissed him off. I'm glad that this is all what he gave you!" She replied as she went to get some brooms too to help Sanosuke cleaning.

Sanosuke was about to respond when the door slid open and a very cheerful and energetic voice rang saying "Ohayou!" It was Misao. A very good friend of Kaoru… only a very good friend of Kaoru. She doesn't have a best friend for some reason.

"Ohayou Misao!" Kaoru replied as she began sweeping the dust on the floor. She noticed Misao's happy strides and guessed that it has something to do with someone…

Misao went pass Kaoru and whispered excitedly "I have something to tell you after this". Then she too began cleaning the room together with Sanosuke... wait... Sanosuke!

"My Gosh! You are early today! What is eating you" Misao asked just as surprised as Kaoru on seeing Sano coming early.

The look on Misao's faced made Sanosuke chuckle, "Long story saru."

"Whoa! Who are you calling a monkey, Grampa Rooster!" Misao beamed.

"You?"

"Do I look like a monkey to you?"

"…Yeah… and act like one too"

"What the… ok… calm down Misao, calm down" she said to herself._ "Don't let this guy ruined your day. _Meet me at lunch Grandpa Rooster! We will settle this round." She then turned her back to him and didn't talk to him.

Kaoru chuckled. They always had these unusual fights about the pet names that they are giving each other. Sometimes she can't help but laugh on them.

Cleaning is fun, especially when it is quiet.

* * *

I took them some time to clean the room, and by the time they finished, students are already filling in the school. The classroom is already half full and students were talking here and there. Misao looked for Kaoru to tell her the news and she found her looking at the window. She went to her and stood beside her also looking at the window. 

Kaoru felt someone standing beside her, and found out that it was Misao. She smiled, "what is it that you are going to tell me about?" she asked.

She grinned "Oh! Kaoru! Kaoru! Oh! Kaoru!" she cried joyfully. "Aoishi-sama and I were-"

Just as she thought! When Misao is this happy, it has something to do with their Mathematics teacher, Shinomori Aoishi. It seems that for first time Misao laid her eyes on Shinomori-sensei, he is always the topic of her day. The topic that always made her happy. Sometimes she is staring into midair and smiling like an idiot to herself and she would wake her from her trance.

"-walking to school together this morning! And guess what! He smiled at me Kaoru! He smiled at me!" There it is again. The dreamy eyes and a very huge smile.

Kaoru can't help but smile too. Even a small gesture like smiling from Shinomori-sensei makes Misao's day. She is happy for Misao.

She stare are the window, thinking. Looking around the grounds, she can see that the students are already filling in. She can see that some are chatting, gossiping, and even copying assignments! It took a while before the bell rang signaling for the start of class. Students on the hall get inside their respective classrooms and waiting for their.

Soon teachers will arrive and the lessons will start.

* * *

If there is a starting point, there is a finish line. Just like your day in school. School is over for today. Home works were already given for you to work on the evening. Quizzes to be given on the next day so that the students will study what they have learned this day. 

One by one the students went to their own homes. There are others who were riding on the school bus, others were picked up by their parents, others were riding on their bicycle and there are also others who are walking.

It is still early; the sun is not yet setting. Kaoru's house just a few blocks away from school, so she always walks. Walking is a form of exercise and exercise is good for one's health. Misao lives on the other side of the town so Kaoru is just walking alone. She didn't regret on walking alone. She has time for herself and she can go on without any delays. But sometimes, it's good to have someone to talk to while walking that is. It makes your destination a few steps away.

Cars, bicycles and even trucks are moving past her. Just two more turns and she will be home again. She calculated the time she will be using on doing the chores, answering assignments, studying and of course training. She organizes it neatly on her mind while nearing her house.

She saw moving trucks parked near her house. "_A new neighbor". _She thought. _"They are moving next door to ours"_ She is standing in front of her gate already, still looking at the house next door.

The door is ajar and the windows are open and she can hear faint voices from inside. The door is now opening and it emerges a boy. No it's a teenage boy. He had a red hair and Kaoru can tell from her position that there is something on his face. On his left cheek, there lays a cross shaped scar.

He looked around him, observing the peaceful neighborhood, until he focused his eyes on a high school girl. _His new neighbor. _He noticed her when he came out of the door, and he can tell that she is staring at him since then. His violet orbs looking into the blue ones.

For the fist time violet met blue

He acknowledges her by nodding his head and giving her a smile. Kaoru who was surprised at the sudden gesture, smiled back in return. Heart slightly pounding. Unknown feelings are starting to form in her. Those eyes are still looking at her.

The sun is setting soon.

* * *

So, how about that? I will ask you again about what you think of this fic. Please inspire me by leaving me a review!

**Special Offer:** If you are wondering what the uniform of Yuudai Comprehensive High looked liked, just inform me and I will send you an image through e-mail. Ok? This is applicable to those people who are interested… Thank You!

Chapter two will be posted next week! So bear with me if I can't update earlier. Please bear with me… Thank you!

Ranner

Please click that button! And leave a message!


	2. Night Falls

**This I Promise You**

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin (Rurouken) belongs to Mr. Nobuhiro Watsuki. I am just one of the people out there who made a fic from the original story, so please…. don't sue me!

**Author's Notes**: To those who reviewed on the first chapter, I thank you very much! bows deeply This fanfic is my first and knowing that there are people out there who appreciates my story made me jump with joy!

Otanoshimi ni! Enjoy Reading!

Ranner

* * *

**Night Falls**

Night is already falling on the neighborhood.

Kaoru's mother, Natsumi arrived a few minutes after Kaoru got home. She bought home some groceries for their meals and a few supplies for their needs. She even went to next door to invite their new neighbor, Hiko Seijuro and his nephew Himura Kenshin which Kaoru found out latter, to have dinner with them on the following day. The two readily agreed and thanked Natsumi for the invitation.

Seijuro Hiko is a potter. He is not just an ordinary potter; he can produce magnificent pots, ceramics and vases used for decorations that are unique and catchy. He owns the Mitsurugi Pots, the name of his shop, which is a well-known potter house for the ceramic lovers all over Japan.

The main branch of this shop is on Kyoto, where he and his nephew originally came from. They are here on Tokyo to set up a new branch for they know that Tokyo is full of tourists and it would be good in business.

"Oi baka-deshi" Hiko called, annoyed while lifting stacks of boxes and carried it upstairs. There are still many things do to.

"Yeah?" Kenshin answered from the living room, while arranging some figurines on the center table of the room.

"Have you already chosen your room?" Hiko asked stopping at the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah" Kenshin answered absent mindedly at the same time admiring his work.

"Which one?" Hiko asked once again, totally annoyed.

"The room on the right, " Kenshin answered once again, looking at his uncle.

Hiko smirked. "Whatever." And he went upstairs.

After Kenshin finished with the living room, he followed his uncle upstairs. He went to straight to his room and looked around at the mess before his eyes.

Kaoru just finished answering her assignment in math. It is about functions and relations. It was just easy for her; after all, math is her favorite subject in the world.

"Piece of cake" Kaoru said, closing her notes and her math book and place it inside her school bag.

She got up from her desk and went downstairs to look for some book papers.

Her teacher in Japanese Class, Tsukuyoumi-sensei requested her to make an overview on the Heian Period and report it in class the following day. The facts and information are already stored in her computer back in her room. All she had to do is print it all up, and in order to print it up, she need book papers, right?

"Mom, did you bought book papers?" Kaoru asked her mother, who is sitting in a blue pinstriped sofa in the living room reading the magazine titled Good Housekeeping.

"What? Oh my! I forgot about that one" Her mother said, closing the magazine and putting it in the center table.

"I'm sorry Kao. Do you really need it tonight?" Continued her mother asking and looking at her daughter, who is wearing a Plaint blue T-shit with and cargo shorts.

"Um, yeah. But it's ok. I'll just take care of it." Kaoru said and went up the stairs again and got back to her room.

She went to her closet and took a pale blue sweater and wore it. She also got her wallet and red cap from her desk and went downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going out for a minute. I'll gonna buy some of book paper." Kaoru announced to her mother.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Her mother asked, standing up from the sofa.

"No need to mom. I will be gone for a few minutes." Kaoru replied opening the door.

"Wait! The store might be close by now." Her mother called coming to the doorway.

"The store closes at 9:00. It's only 8:28. Don't worry mom. I will come back A.S.A.P." Kaoru said waving goodbye to her mother.

* * *

Piles of boxes are scattered in Kenshin's room. By just looking at them, Kenshin lost the appetite to work. In spite of of that, he still need to work, so without thinking, he began doing his job: to arrange his things neatly and orderly.

Kenshin started doing the job and picked the box nearest to him. Kenshin put it in the desk and opened it. Inside the box there lay pictures with frames. His photos when he was just a kid and the photos back in Kyoto.

Kenshin is not in the mood to look and display some photos right now. His stomach is complaining, so he decided to come downstairs to eat first before he do anything else.

He went to the kitchen expecting to find food. But the only thing he saw was piles of boxes on the floor and on the counter. The refrigerator was empty and there are no traces of food in the cupboards. Now, he is irritated. He went up the stairs to his uncle's room.

"Hey uncle!" Kenshin called, opening the door to his uncle's bedroom, he didn't even notice that Hiko's room is half finished.

"What do you want?" Asked Hiko scornfully.

"I'm hungry" Kenshin said in a matter of fact.

Hiko threw a thousand yen to Kenshin's direction and Kenshin caught it just in time. Kenshin just stared at the money in his hands without saying anything.

Kenshin looked up only to find Hiko glaring at him.

"What?" Kenshin asked confused.

"Go buy some food for yourself, idiot" Hiko ordered annoyingly.

"You mean, you didn't bring any food with us?" Kenshin retorted. "Jeez" He added silently and turning around pocketing the money his uncle gave him.

"_Now, where in the world would I find a store that is still open at this time of night". _Kenshin thought to himself as he descended downstairs and heading for the door.

When he closed the main door and walking to the gate, he saw the girl once again. She was walking past their gate. It was the daughter of their neighbor, Kamiya-san.

"Hey! Wait!" Kenshin called hoping that the girl heard him.

And she did.

Kaoru looked back as he heard someone calling. It was their new neighbor, Himura Kenshin, or so she thought.

Kenshin came up to her side and greeted her.

"Hi!" He said lamely.

"Hi too" Kaoru responded.

"Um, I… I'm Himura Kenshin" Kenshin said introducing himself and giving her a small bow.

"Nice to meet you Himura-san, I am Kamiya Kaoru. Kaoru responded, introducing herself too, also bowing a little.

"Nice to meet you too, Kamiya-san. I was just wondering if you happen know a store nearby that sells food? One that is still open at this time of night that is." Kenshin asked.

"There is one. It is a small restaurant called the Akabeko. It is just a few walks away from here."

"Really? How would I get there?" Kenshin asked eagerly. His stomach is growling and he knew it.

"Oh, you will just turn right on the corner over there and walk straight ahead. There, you will encounter another corner, and then you turn on your left. Continue walking until you find a small stall. Behind that stall there is a small door with – Wait, are you going there? Kaoru asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'm hungry and my uncle doesn't even bother to bought me some" Kenshin replied sarcastically.

"Well, I might as well accompany you. I am going there after all." Kaoru said and started walking to the direction of the restaurant, the Akabeko.

Kenshin smiled. Glad that his grumbling stomach will be filled up with food later.

"Really?" Kenshin asked, making sure that Kaoru is true to her words.

Kaoru nodded. "Of course"

"Great! Thanks Kamiya-san." Kenshin thanked her happily.

So, at that time, Kenshin and Kaoru walked together to Akabeko.

Side by side.

Content at the silence they are giving each other.

At this night.

* * *

**Special Offer**: If you are wondering what the uniform of Yuudai Comprehensive High looked liked, just inform me and I will send you an image through e-mail. Ok? This is applicable to those people who are interested… Thank You!

So what do you guys think? I know that I am not a very good writer and I suck at expressing feelings through words. But I want to remind you guys that I worked so hard for this chapter….

Anyways, fell free to tell me on what you think of this chapter, ok? Please help me improve my writing skills and inspire me by leaving a review, ne?

Ranner

Review Please!


End file.
